Kali's Revenge
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: He broke her heart. Now she's out to get the ones that mean the most to him. Saiyuki crossover
1. Down With Her Love

_Preamble:_

Her hand trembled as she held the blade over her wrist. The pain in her heart had become unbearable, and she needed a release. A tiny cut, that's all it would take. That's all it had to be. The proof was already there on her arm . . . but her will, her resolve, had weakened with each cut, with each drop of blood that poured from her.

'I can't do this,' she sobbed to herself. 'I just can't . . . the pain . . . it keeps coming back . . . it always comes back . . .'

The knife dropped to the ground as tears welled up in scarlet eyes. She lowered her head as hot rivulets rolled down her cheeks.

'There has to be a better way . . . some way to kill this pain . . . the pain that he caused . . .'

As the tears came forth, she took a moment to reflect on why she was in her predicament, the reason for every woman's pain. A male . . . the one she had sworn to love for all times.

He'd been a bit of a sweet-talker . . . that had been what had attracted her to him. That and his looks. He'd had a well-toned, slender body, shimmering blue hair, and the darkest of eyes . . . she had often got lost in those fathomless depths. Then, one day, something had changed. _He_ had changed. Gone was the sweet-talker and gorgeous man from before. At least to her, he had stopped being so sweet.

'He was sure sweet to that girl, though,' she thought, anger rising within her. 'In fact, I could have sworn he said those words to me . . . once . . .'

She stared at the blade for a little while longer, her tears drying as she did so. Her pain started to recede away . . . or maybe she had finally become numb to it. She couldn't tell which. But the blade . . . she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. An idea started to form in her mind, an idea for revenge. Not against him . . . there was no way she could take action against him. He'd somehow managed to veil himself from her.

'But I can find him,' she thought. 'I can bring him back to me . . . if only to make him squirm for what he did . . .'

A vision came to her, a vision of eight men bound in a circle. Their faces, their handsome faces, were quite clear to her . . . as was their anguish.

'He favours them . . .'

She jumped to her feet, her gaze snapping forward.

'I know what to do . . .'

Leaving the blade on the floor, she hurried out. She had to prepare . . . for their deaths.

888888888

"Come on, Inuyasha! We're leaving!"

"Just a moment!" the silver-haired hanyou shouted, more than irritated. His foot had gotten snagged in something and it had started to cut into his skin. The more he wriggled his foot to free, the more it cut into his ankle. As far as he was concerned, they could wait just a little while longer.

He had started to bend to release his ankle when Kagome's voice rang loud and clear.

"Inuyasha . . . sit, boy!"

He felt the all-too-familiar tug of the rosary around his neck then his entire body slammed into the ground. Whatever had caught his ankle bit deeper at that moment as well, causing him to bite back his angry retort.

"Let's go!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha raised his head, his prone form seething with anger.

"I can't, you stupid wench! My foot's stuck!" he growled.

"What? Why didn't you say so!" she scolded as she came running towards him, Miroku and Sango following right behind her.

"Because you didn't ask," Inuyasha retorted, using one of her more recent and favourite comebacks.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kagome scowled, kneeling next to him. He pushed himself up on all fours, scooting back to ease the pain in his ankle.

"Inuyasha, hold still!" Sango commanded. Let out an exasperated sigh, Inuyasha complied Not that he had much of a choice, anyway. His leg had started to go numb at the ankle, and was beginning to work its way up to his knee.

"How bad is it?" Kagome inquired, peering back at the taijiya and houshi.

"Whatever it is, it's cut into his ankle," Sango replied. "It goes deeper with every move he makes. If we're not careful, he could end up losing his foot."

"What's cutting into him?" the young miko inquired quietly, concern lacing her tone.

"I don't know," came the reply. "I can't see anything."

"Neither can I," Miroku chimed in. "I don't even see anything on the ground that would indicate he's even caught."

"Yet he's caught."

"Hai."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something – it felt like hair around his ankle, after all – when a light breeze had picked up, carrying with it two very familiar scents. On instinct, he let out a deep, angry growl.

"Inuyasha? What is it?"

"Kouga," he muttered. "And Sesshomaru. They're both coming this way"

"Oh no," Kagome moaned. "Not now. Please not now."

A whirlwind appeared in the distance at that moment just as Sesshomaru came into sight. Seconds later, Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, came to a stop in front of Kagome. He automatically swooped her into his arms and began his usual barrage of meaningless words, Inuyasha giving the wolf death glares. However, the moment his brother reached them, Inuyasha began to feel strange. Light-headed, as it were, like he'd lost a lot of blood.

'But I haven't,' he thought as his vision began to swim. He shook his head . . . which only made the light-headedness worse.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Sango inquired.

"'m fine," he slurred. "Just get that damn thing off me."

"Aww, did the poor little mutt-face get caught in a trap?" Kouga taunted.

"Shut up, Kouga," Kagome snapped. "This is serious!"

"Whatever," the wolf laughed.

"Indeed it is," Sesshomaru intoned. "It is no laughing matter. Especially since you are caught, too, wolf. As is the monk . . . and myself."

Inuyasha didn't bother to lift his head at the cries of shock. His stomach had started to ache and his arms felt weak. With a soft whimper, he collapsed to the ground . . .

888888888

'Suffer . . . they all need to suffer . . . because _he_ favours them . . . I know he does . . .'

888888888

"How the hell did we get into _this_ mess?"

Sanzo looked around, his face scrunched into a scowl. He and his friends had somehow gotten caught by . . . well, he didn't know. They were caught. It was that simple. And they weren't the only ones. Four other males, two with silver hair and the other two with dark hair. All of them were bound to the floor, their arms stretched. Each of them wore a brightly coloured kimono, each with golden kanji embroidered onto the fabric. What each stood for, Sanzo couldn't quite tell.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," Hakkai murmured.

Soft moans were heard throughout the room as those still unconscious began to regain it. Sanzo lifted his head up some. Maybe the four strangers had a better idea as to what was going on. Before he had the chance to ask them, however, someone entered the room.

"Gentlemen," a female voice exclaimed. "So good to see you've finally awakened. My name is Kali . . . and I'll be the one to take your life."


	2. Down With Her Soul

Kali hummed softly to herself as she crushed and ground tea leaves together. A light smile graced her lips as she did so.

It was calming, crushing the tea leaves. The motion soothed her, cleared her mind. She could focus on what she needed to do. Granted, it wasn't going to be pretty. Each of the men being held captive by her was going to die by her hand. Who, though, was what she was having a hard time deciding. The tea leaves were going to help her.

'A little red wine, some honey, and a bit of magic dust . . . soon . . . soon all will be in readiness.'

She couldn't help but laugh as she continued to grind away at the tea leaves, the rest of the ingredients going into the bowl.

It was a slow death. Each male that she killed would kill a part of her. She'd already lost her love. All that remained was the rest.

'Such a shame, really. They're so delicious looking. However, it has to be done. He needs to pay for what he's done. This is the way to do it.'

Kali laughed once more, the sound loud . . . and merry.

888888888

"I don't like the sound of that," Goku murmured. "I don't like the sound of that at all."

Though he didn't say anything, Sanzo couldn't help but agree with the monkey youkai. The sound of that laugh had him on edge. It sent a strange, chilled feeling to the pit of his stomach and it scared him.

'How do we get out of this, though?' he wondered. 'We can't get Hakkai's and Goku's inhibitors off of them. She's somehow got youki under control.'

Sanzo knew that to be a fact. There were eight of them. Only he and one other man there were human. Out of his group, Goku and Hakkai were full demon, Goyjo half. From the other group, there were two other youkai and another hanyou as well as the human. There were no inhibitors on the other two youkai. He had felt their power the moment he'd come to. They were just as stuck as they were.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Goyjo inquired softly, in almost a dreamlike state.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," stated the other human, a rather odd Buddhist monk by the name of Miroku. They'd not been idle when their captor had been gone.

"Yeah . . . she is rather hot, though."

"Yes, she is," Miroku agreed with a happy sigh.

"Perverts," came the soft growl.

To that, neither Goyjo or Miroku had anything to say. The room fell silent, each man left to his own thoughts.

'We have got to get out of here,' Sanzo told himself, his gaze focused on the ceiling. 'There has to be a way. There just has to.'

Out of everyone there, Sanzo had half-expected the strange hanyou and the two strange youkai to have broken free by now. They possessed strength.

'So why aren't they able to break free? What has she done to them to render them so helpless?'

The more he thought about their plight, the more he started to realize that their captor, Kali, was not an ordinary woman. She radiated a great amount of power. It had outmatched all of them and there were more of them.

'Maybe we should find a way to combing our strength,' he mused.

His thoughts, however, were cut short. Kali, the strange woman with the goddess-like powers, entered the room. He knew by the heavy scent of flowers that permeated the air every time she came into the room.

"Hello once again, my sweet ones," she purred, moving to the center of the circle. Sanzo knew this by the sound of her feet hitting the stone floor. "I have returned. Everything has now been decided."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sanzo found himself growling. He didn't like her. Hadn't from the moment she'd taken them captive and introduced herself to them.

"It means what it means. It is time for you to die."

"You will find that we are not so easy to kill," one of the other youkai intoned coldly. Sesshomaru, Sanzo believed. The guy, like Kali, gave the priest the creeps.

"Oh, I'm sure I won't have too much of a problem," she replied cheerfully, walking over to each one of them and writing something on their foreheads with some strange concoction. Growls and curses came from nearly all of them as she wrote upon their foreheads, the concoction cold and searing at the same time. "After all, I know everything there is to know about you. Your strengths, your weaknesses . . . your hopes and your fears . . . everything. I know this because you are everything to _him_. And if you are everything to him then you must die. There is no escaping your fate."

Once she had finished, she chanted something strange. A death cry sounded throughout the chamber . . .

888888888

_He_ paused in what he was doing, his eyes wide. One of his favourite creations had just died. He'd felt and it shook him to his very core. A thousand questions went through his mind, flooding over everything he'd been thinking about, but only one name came to mind as to who could have killed this powerful wolf youkai.

Kali.

'She'll pay for this.'


End file.
